


New Year, New Love

by Wayhaught_is_my_therapy



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Feelings, Flirting, Fluff, Happy Ending, Kissing, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:13:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26672731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayhaught_is_my_therapy/pseuds/Wayhaught_is_my_therapy
Summary: “People like me don’t get New Years kisses” she whispered.“What, gay?” Waverly questioned.“No,” Nicole shook her head, “broken.”-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Nicole’s been crushing on Waverly for years, which is the only reason she agreed to go to this stupid New Years Eve party. With her luck, things don’t go quite the way she expected, but they definitely ended better than she could have ever hoped.
Relationships: Waverly Earp & Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 22
Kudos: 343





	New Year, New Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y’all! This was a fic that popped in my head and I couldn’t get out. I’ve got a 15 hour road trip currently and I needed something to do to pass the time lol. I hope you all enjoy, surprisingly it’s not a song fic haha

To get one thing straight, there’s nothing Nicole hates more than New Years Eve. The idea that all of your problems are magically going to be solved all because the clock ticked and the calendar started over? Bullshit. But here she was, standing in the corner of an overly packed and overly hyped up New Years Eve party. Why? Because Waverly Earp told her she wanted her there. And if there’s one thing Nicole was a sucker for, it was those hazel eyes and pout.

Nicole wasn’t really one for the party scene in general. She much preferred hanging out with Wynonna and Waverly at the homestead, watching a movie and drinking a few beers (without Gus finding out of course). Although the more Nicole thinks about it, the more she has a suspicion that Gus knows they do that and just doesn’t say anything about it. It wouldn’t surprise her, Gus has a way of finding things out no matter how hard someone tries to hide it. Nicole learned that last year when Gus dragged her into the living room to have a “sit down” talk with her at one of the many sleepovers.

As hard as Nicole tried to hide her feelings for the youngest Earp, it seemed like Gus had known without a second glance. All she said to her was, “you’re a good kid, Nicole. You’re good for Wynonna and you’re sure as hell good for Waverly. Just remember that sometimes it takes a while for someone to figure out what they want. _Who_ they want.” With that, Gus patted her on the cheek and sent her upstairs to her best friends.

The worst part about this party, however, was that she couldn’t even drink if she wanted to. She made the decision to drive herself, which looking back now seemed like a stupid idea. It’s not like she would be drinking to celebrate though. What is there to celebrate? A new year with the same shit? Constantly being starred at and talked about for being gay? Watching the love of her life and best friend constantly in and out of relationships when she had no one?

Waverly dated Perry Croft all of her sophomore year. Perry was a Junior, like Nicole and Wynonna, and he was a really sweet guy. There were times where he almost made it hard for Nicole to hold a grudge against him. Almost. Waverly broke up with him the summer leading into her Junior year, telling him that it wasn’t his fault but that she just didn’t feel like she loved him in the way he loved her. He took it really well, in fact, he even ended up dating Waverly’s friend Chrissy, so all worked out in the end. 

Nicole was way too happy to hear about Waverly’s break up which made her feel pretty bad. She thought about telling the girl about her feelings, but before she could finally convince herself word was going around that Waverly was talking to Champ Hardy. 

Wynonna even had her fair share of people. It basically shifted monthly from Doc to Dolls and then repeat, but Nicole had a feeling she also had a few flings with a girl in their grade named Rosita. Wynonna would never admit it of course, but the blush on her face said all Nicole needed to know, 

Nicole never could understand how relationships worked so easily for them. She had only ever had one girlfriend in her whole life, and it only lasted a month thanks to her feelings for Waverly. Her and Shae met at a basketball camp at the end of the summer going into her Junior year right after Waverly got with Perry. 

Whether it was jealousy or loneliness or even curiosity that caused her to date Shae she wasn’t quite sure. All she knew was that Shae was pretty and nice and surprisingly calm during their breakup, telling Nicole, “I saw this coming honestly. Your heart isn’t completely in it”, before sending a sideways glance to Waverly sitting with Wynonna on the porch of the Homestead.

Waverly had a knack for controlling everything in the redheads life whether she realized it or not, hence why she was at this lame party with a bunch of people she could barely recognize from their school. 

Nicole looked around the room, sipping on her drink and leaning against the corner of the wall. She had absolutely no idea where Waverly was, but if rumor was right she was probably in a room with Champ right now. She could see Wynonna across the room on the couch, sandwiched between Doc and Dolls and smoking a cigarette. According to her it was the only thing that was going to get her through the party since she couldn’t get drunk or high. 

She saw a few familiar faces. People she either knew through the Earps or some from her classes. She saw a smaller boy named Jeremy, who was a junior and friend of Waverly’s manning the music. She had a feeling that was the only reason he was invited considering he was more on the nerdy side. Chrissy, Perry, and a boy named Robin were standing by him talking to him. She knew Robin from her grade and he was one of the only football players besides Perry who was actually a decent guy. She also had a theory that he had a thing for Jeremy, if the heart eyes and sideways glances were any indication. 

Nicole was so busy surveying the room that she didn’t even notice the girl she was really looking for slide up next to her against the wall holding a drink of her own.

“Soooo are we just going to sit in the corner and brood the whole night, or are we actually going to socialize and have a good time?” Waverly joked.

Nicole let out a breathy laugh. Leave it to Waverly to turn her mood around in two seconds. “I don’t know, who’s to say I’m not having a good time right now?” she said, quirking an eyebrow and looking down at the shorter girl.

“Nicole.” Waverly started, standing up to her full height to gain an extra miniscule inch on the redhead. “You’re literally standing here drinking, what is that, _sparkling cider_ ,” she said, glancing into the cup Nicole was holding, “and you have that look on your face that says you would rather be anywhere but here.”

“That’s not true,” Nicole argued, “and _hey_ , what’s wrong with sparkling cider?”

Waverly raised her eyebrows in a ‘really?’ gesture. “You’re at a high school party. For New Years. And you actually _like_ beer. And yet you chose sparkling fucking cider as your drink of choice for the night?”

“I drove myself here, remember? Not everyone has a Wynonna” Nicole stated obviously.

“Wynonna offered to drive you too, you were the one who said no.”

Nicole shrugged, looking down at her shoes. The truth is she normally would have ridden with the Earp girls. The reason she didn’t tonight was that she wasn’t sure she could stand the ride home listening to Waverly talk about her New Years kiss with Champ, or even Wynonna’s kiss with whoever she chose tonight. 

“I didn’t want to intrude,” Nicole offered weakly. 

Waverly looked at her skeptically, pushing herself off the wall to face Nicole fully. “Nicole, I don’t know if you realize it or not but there’s five minutes until midnight. Don’t you want to be out there mingling and searching for your New Years kiss?” Waverly asked, and Nicole could have sworn she heard Waverly’s voice get softer when mentioning her kissing someone. 

Nicole shrugged her shoulders again, standing up straighter so she could lean down and set her red solo cup on the ground. “I’ve never really gotten too excited about that sort of thing, Wave, you know that.”

“Oh come on, you’re telling me you imagined yourself kissing the love of your life when it hits midnight?”

Nicole scoffed, but refused to meet Waverly’s eyes. “We’re in high school Waverly, do you really think we’ve met the ‘love of our lives’ already?” she said, looking down at the ground.

Waverly frowned, not understanding where Nicole’s instant mood change came from. “Don’t you?” she whispered.

Nicole snapped her head up to look at Waverly. She looked so vulnerable and Nicole wanted nothing more than to wrap her in her arms and tell her ‘yes, I do. You.’ but she kept herself from doing that. Instead she mustered everything she could and showed her own vulnerability. 

“People like me don’t get New Years kisses” she whispered back.

“What, gay?” Waverly questioned, perplexed by Nicole’s answer. 

“No,” Nicole shook her head, “broken.”

Waverly shook her head slowly, reaching up to grab Nicole’s face. “Nicole, that’s not true and I know you know that”

Nicole looked into Waverly’s eyes and saw all of the love she could feel for the younger brunette reflected back at her. She just stayed silent, not knowing how to respond, and worried about the words that would come out if she did. 

“Hey…” Waverly whispered, stroking her check. “Wynonna’s got a New Years kiss lined up for tonight. And you know how Gus always says she’s as broken as they come. So even if you were broken, _which you’re not_ , you still have a shot.”

Nicole looked back down at her shoes. Waverly’s hand on her cheek caused her face to heat up, and she was suddenly very thankful for the darkness of the room. “It’s almost midnight” Nicole murmured, “don’t you need to go find Champ?”

Waverly pulled back, looking at Nicole in confusion. “What are you talking about? Why would I go find- wait… do you think I want to kiss Champ?”

Nicole looked back at her, just as confused but also feeling slightly hopeful. “Well, yeah? I mean you guys do have, like, a thing right?”

Waverly released a loud laugh, and it was one of the most beautiful things Nicole had ever heard for so many reasons. “Oh my God, ohhh that’s so good,” Waverly cackled. “God no. You have to be joking right?”

Nicole smiled, not able to help the huff of relief she let out. “I thought you guys have been talking ever since you and Perry broke up. That’s the word that went around anyways.”

Waverly looked at Nicole in disbelief, “and instead of coming to me and asking me about it, you just believed the gossip?”

Nicole back tracked instantly, realizing this conversation was going south really fast. “No, no I didn’t mean-”

“Because you know, Nicole, I broke up with Perry for so many reasons, but to get with _Champ_ was definitely not one of them. I’ve heard the talking. Champ was going around school the whole week before break saying he was going to kiss me at midnight. That already wasn’t happening, but now I really wanna make sure it doesn’t.”

Nicole gulped, noticing she struck a nerve with the younger girl. She wanted to fix it but didn’t really know how. All she knew was that she wanted more than anything to kiss Waverly, and finding out Waverly didn’t have anyone made that thought more precedent.

Around them, people started to count down. 

“10...9...8…”

Waverly looked up at Nicole, swallowing nervously. Nicole could feel the sweat on her palms and had a feeling she knew where Waverly’s mind was going.

“7...6...5…”

“Waverly we don’t have to- there’s still a few seconds for you to find someone else you’d rather-”

“4...3...2…”

“Shut up, you idiot,” Waverly said, before fisting her hand into the fabric of Nicole’s shirt and crashing their lips together.

“1… HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!”

Everyone around them went crazy. Confetti poppers going off, people screaming, couples kissing, but Nicole didn’t register any of that. All Nicole could feel was the Waverly’s lips sliding against hers. 

Nicole slid her arms around Waverly’s back, pulling her into her. Waverly gasped against her lips, and Nicole took that as the chance to slide her tongue into her mouth. Waverly moaned, deepening the kiss and moving her hands up to cup the red heads neck. 

Nicole finally pulled back, leaning her forehead against Waverly’s and shaking her head slightly. “I- I don’t understand…”

Waverly moved her hand up to tangle in short, red locks, “yeah, I got that much” she chortled.

Waverly leaned up while tugging Nicole down to place a chaste kiss to her lips. Nicole smiled, her dimple popping and making Waverly’s heart swoon.

“Do you really think I would come looking for you ten minutes before midnight if _you_ weren’t the person I really wanted to kiss?” Waverly smiled.

Nicole couldn’t help the blush that overcame her features, and with their proximity she knew the darkness wouldn’t hide it from Waverly this time. “Since when?” she asked.

“God, years?” Waverly answered. “I’ve liked you probably for as long as I’ve known you. I don’t really think I figured that out though until I started dating Perry. It didn’t really feel right, but I think I really figured it out when he kissed me and I always thought about you…”

“Wha-What?” Nicole stuttered. It’s official, this had to be a dream. There was no way Waverly Earp was standing in front of her right now saying all of this.

Waverly curled strands of red hair in her fingers, smiling at a flustered Nicole. “Come on silly, I haven’t exactly been subtle about it. Although if you thought I was dating Champ the whole time it’s no wonder you never caught on”.

Nicole looked back on all of the interactions between her and Waverly the past school year, and things started to slowly fall into place. “Oh my God…” she whispered.

“Yeahhhhhh,” Waverly smiled, and couldn’t help the laugh that bubbled in her chest. 

They stood there, holding one another and looking into each other's eyes. For the first time in years, Nicole felt content. She had just kissed the girl of her dreams, and apparently she had been wanting to kiss her just as bad. There was absolutely no way this night could get any better.

A loud voice startled them out of their bubble, “Hey Wave! Did you finally kiss Haughtstuff or are we still acting like you guys are just friends?” Wynonna shouted from across the room.

Waverly giggled, burying her face in Nicole’s neck as Nicole held her tighter, laughing with the brunette. 

“Yeah Wynonna, she did,” Nicole smiled.

“Fucking Finally,” Wynonna muttered, but the couple didn’t hear them, too wrapped up in their own world. 

Waverly kissed Nicole’s neck, causing a shiver to shoot down her spine. Nicole grinned and kissed the top of Waverly’s head. 

“Soooo,” Waverly mumbled into the skin of Nicole’s neck, pulling back slightly. I know you drove here by yourself and all, but I think you should come sleepover,” she said adding a wink.

Nicole stood there frozen, swallowing with her eyes wide. She had no idea how to respond to that except for nodding repeatedly. Well apparently it does get better. 

Waverly nodded with a smirk, putting her head back in the crock of the taller girl's neck.

Nicole leaned down, whispering in Waverly’s ear, “You know Wave, earlier you mentioned kissing the love of your life at midnight? You were right, I always used to imagine it, but nothing could have prepared me for the real thing”. 

Nicole placed a kiss to the spot under her ear and sighed. She heard Waverly’s breath hitch, and she swore she heard a ‘me too’ being whispered into the silence that encompassed them in their bubble.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully you guys liked it! Be sure to leave kudos and comments, they absolutely make my day and I love getting the notifications :)  
> If you guys have any fic suggestions just let me know, I have a few lined up currently along with another chapter to my current high school fic!  
> Wanna talk? Here’s my twitter! @sydthekid41319


End file.
